No Right To Refuse To Love
by KnightSpark
Summary: Natalia has an inner conflict with how she feels for Beatrice, and Beatrice has illicit fantasies involving her and Natalia. With no alternative, they talk about their problems with those close to them and come to the same conclusion. (Also featuring minor ElfriedexAnn ship)


**KS: Hello everyone, it's KnightSpark. This is a sequel to my previous fanfic involving Beatrice and Natalia. And it's got a bit of ElfriedexAnn on the side too. Hope you like it.**

* * *

After what happened with Beatrice and Natalia, Akira and Akiza decided to go to the Fueling Station to fill the other Sinners in on what transpired in Beatrice's cell. Some responses were accepting (i.e; Nina, Marie, Ann, Hal), others were indifferent (i.e; Sergio, Kai, Billy, Shizuka) and one was… violent (i.e; Elfriede).

"This is a joke, right? Please tell me this is a joke. If you tell me otherwise, I'll bash your face in," she demanded, grabbing Akira's tie and strangling him with it.

"I'm… not… joking…" he choked out. Akiza loosened her brother's tie to allowing him to breathe easier. "If you don't believe me, ask anyone who was around Beatrice's cell."

"Well, I asked Mattias and he told me that Beatrice was 'pleasing' Natalia." The twins looked at Elfriede in disbelief. Mattias can't be that much of a perv, can he?

"This might sound like a rhetorical question, but what happened after he told you his story?" Akiza asked. Elfriede pointed to the table where Mattias was laying down, heavily injured. His was covered in bruises and he held his groin, implicating that he suffered more than a few low blows.

"Did you do that to him?" Akira asked. Elfriede shook her head.

"Not by myself, I didn't. All the other girls had a hand in making him wish Hourai dealt with him."

"Really?" Akira asked in disbelief while he gestured to Ann. "Even her?"

"She was the first to kick him in his weak spot." Hearing that, all the girls started cheering for Ann, which made the young girl blush.

"I still don't believe it," Akiza muttered. "Ann of all people managed to injure Mattias and I missed it." She turned to Elfriede with a hopeful look. "Accessories are designed to watch their designated Sinner's every move, right?"

"That's one of their functions. Why do you ask?"

"Is it possible that they can also record what Sinners do?"

"I don't think they can."

"Oh…"

"Thank shaz no one else has to watch me get beaten up by girls," Mattias groaned. Little did he know, Elfriede was standing beside him, an inch away from his face.

"If you don't want to get beat up, then don't say things that get you beaten up, you perv," she whispered menacingly. Mattias jumped in surprise and fell out of his chair. He began to moan in pain from the impact of landing on the floor.

"He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, does he?" Akiza asked her brother.

"If he did, he wouldn't get beaten up so often, now would he?" Akira answered.

* * *

Ever since that fateful day, Beatrice has had some dreams about Natalia. Sensual dreams, in fact. Some were harmless, like the two of them laying naked in a soft bed, embracing one another under the covers. Others were more intense, like the golden-eyed girl being restrained in thorns and Natalia teasing her by lightly touching her skin. These types of dreams cause Beatrice to wake up breathing heavily, covered in sweat and her heart beating rapidly at the sight of Natalia walking into her cell. Speaking Natalia, she was in the higher levels of the 'Con, verbally abusing two Sinners who were giving her a hard time.

"You worms should know better than to defy a direct order from me," she lashed out.

"Tch… You OPS goons are all the same," the first Sinner sneered. "Always talking big without doing anything to back up your words. All you do is sit around in your ivory towers, looking down on the rest of us like worthless bugs."

"But that what you Sinners are: a plague of miserable worms who contribute nothing to your Panopticon and continuously drain valuable resources," she retorted. The other Sinner chuckled darkly.

"Oh, really. Last I checked, it was us Sinners who kept this 'Con up and running, not that we'd expect you to care. In fact, if it wasn't for us 'worms', all you jokers would be out of a job right now."

Natalia started to grit her teeth in irritation. She has dealt with quite the handful of defiant Sinners, but these two were proving to be more than a challenge for her. She could extend their sentences or have their CODE status demoted, but what could she do after that? They would probably go against the system and the process would repeat itself. It was truly an endless cycle for her and all members of the Office of Peace and Stability.

"Hey, what's with the silence all of a sudden? Worm got your tongue?" the first Sinner asked mockingly.

"Hey, maybe she finally realizes that she can't do a thing to us! We've finally got the ice queen at a loss for words!"

As the obnoxious Sinners laughed, Natalia's Accessories raised their hands and pointed at them, binding the two. As they struggled to break free, the Accessories escorted them away from Natalia, allowing the greenette to let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Nat, is everything alright here?" a voice called out. Natalia turned around to see a young man with blue eyes and white spiky hair wearing blue and yellow body armor.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Kole. I'm just doing my job as usual."

"That may be, but it looked like for a second you were about to lose it in front of those two. If you did, that wouldn't look good for OPS, now would it?"

Natalia groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Wouldn't you do the same if you were in my position?" she asked irritably.

"Well, if I was in your position, I'd just tell those two to shut up and get to work or or I'd throw them in the mouth of one of those lizard-type Abductors from On High. What were they called again…?"

"Dionaea, Scorpio."

"Right, Dio-whatever. But more to the topic at hand, this is the first time I've seen you nearly blow your stack. Is something wrong?"

Natalia sighed again. She knew that Kole was the one of the most perceptive Sinners she came across, but she always assumed it was because he had cybernetic enhancements that allowed him to see what normal people can't.

"I've been having some... inner conflicts as of late."

"Really? What do these conflicts revolve around?"

"A girl."

Kole whistled. "Wow. Didn't think you'd swing that way, Nat." She shot an unimpressed glance at him, causing him to chuckle nervously. "Not that I'm judging or whatever. Anyway, which one of the fine OPS ladies you got your sights set on?"

"It's not somebody from OPS, Kole."

"A Citizen, then?" Natalia shook her head. "Don't tell your hot for Accessories now." Hearing that, she looked at Kole with disbelief.

"Why would you even suggest that!" she shrieked.

"I'm just spitballing here, woman. If it ain't anyone from OPS, or a Citizen and definitely not an Accessory then…" That sudden pause made Kole realize who Natalia was crushing on. "No way, man. You, Natalia '9' Woo, the most ruthless and unforgiving agent of the Office of Peace and Stability… has fallen in love with a Sin-"

Natalia covered his mouth and frantically looked around, hoping nobody was listening in on their conversation. Both the Citizens and a handful of OPS agents were talking amongst themselves, showing that no one was interested in their conversation. Letting out a sigh of relief, Natalia removed her hand from Kole's mouth.

"As I was saying, before I was suddenly interrupted-"

"Yes, I admit it," Natalia harshly whispered, interrupting the cyborg once more. "I have fallen in love with a worthless, counterproductive drain of resources. Are you satisfied?" Kole just stared at her in confusion.

"Uh… I don't follow."

"Then allow me to start from the beginning." Natalia explained every detail to Kole, from beginning to end. When she was finished, Kole stood there in surprise.

"So let me get this straight: You went to Beatrice's cell to bother her about how bad she did on an op and extend her sentence for it, but she wanted to prove her worth by giving you a massage, which I'm still having trouble believing 'cause you don't look like the kind of person who wants to be touched by anyone, let alone a Sinner." Natalia growled at him, not liking his take on her story. "Anyway, during your massage, you remember your mother saying something following your heart and that led to you kissing her and lowering her sentence."

"And since that day, I've been torn up about how I should deal with these… feelings I have for that girl," Natalia said. "And they're beginning to drive me to the brink of madness."

"Well, in my honest opinion, there's only one thing you can do about it," Kole stated.

"And what would that be?" Natalia asked.

"You need to find that girl and tell her about these feelings you have for her."

"You make it sound so simple."

"That's because it is simple."

"How do I know you're not steering me wrong?"

"Well, how about this: If things don't work out between you and this girl you're sweet on, you can extend my sentence to whatever amount you see fit." Hearing that, Natalia expression lightened and swiftly walked away from Kole, leaving the cybernetically-enhanced Sinner to regret his suggestion.

"Why did I bring up sentence extensions?"

* * *

"Tickle, tickle, tickle…"

"No… no more, please! I can't take it!"

"TICKLE!"

Uncontrolled giggling echoed throughout an abandoned sector the Cell Garden as Ann furiously tickled Elfriede's sides. The reason for this is because they are currently in a relationship with each other. One time on an operation, Ann was badly injured by a small group of Sinners from the recently demolished Hourai Panopticon and was running low on first aid kits. As if she was an angel, Elfriede came to her rescue and fought off her assailants. and gave her last first aid kit to Ann. Since that day, Ann started to go on more operations with Elfriede and began to develop feelings for the blue-haired prodigy. After a few more operations, Ann finally gathered up her courage and told Elfriede how she felt about her and asked if she could be her girlfriend. Elfriede was surprised at her sudden confession, but also revealed that she had feelings for Ann as well. They got into a relationship after their confession and they were contributing more than ever, now that they have someone to fight for.

"Ann… *giggles* Please stop…" Elfriede pleaded between giggles.

"But you seem to like it, so why should I?" Ann purred.

"U-Um… Am I interrupting something?"

Ann stoped tickling to see a surprised Beatrice standing in front of them. Elfriede noticed the blonde and frantically escaped Ann's grasp and stood up, blushing heavily.

"I-It's not what it looks like, so don't go making fun of me!" she shouted out of embarrassment. To her surprise, Beatrice put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay, Elfriede. I'm not going to judge you. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Elfriede raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Beatrice shifted awkwardly and turned to Ann. "Well… I'd rather talk about it privately."

"Well, Ann and I are in the middle of something-"

"It's alright, Elfriede," Ann said. "We only have two minutes in here, anyway. And I promised Marie and Shizuka I'd go on an op with them."

Elfriede let out a sigh disappointment. "I see. Then I'll see you later."

Ann pulled the bluenette into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Then I can express my love for you even more."

Ann walked towards the entrance of the Cell Garded, leaving Beatrice and Elfriede all alone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Elfriede repeated.

* * *

Beatrice and Elfriede headed to the Warren where the blonde dicussed the fantasies about her and Natalia, including the most spicy ones. And, needless to say, her reaction was priceless.

"Um… I don't understand why you want Natalia to embrace you while you and her are wearing nothing but Thorns," she said, staring blankly at her friend.

"I don't get it, either," Beatrice replied, hiding her face in her hands. "But they have been driving me to the brink of insanity ever since I've had them."

Elfriede patted Beatrice on her back, feeling sympathetic for her.

"Well, why don't you talk Natalia about them?"

Beatrice turned to Elfriede in shock. "Y-You don't really expect me to do that, do you?!" she shrieked. "What will she say about them?!"

"Beatrice, by some ungodly miracle, she allowed you to touch her back. And after that, she kissed you. On the lips, no less. I honestly believe you have nothing to worry about."

"You really think so?"

"Cross my heart."

Feeling encouraged by her words, Beatrice smiled hugged Elfriede, who hugged her back.

"Thank you very much, Elfriede."

"Don't worry about it. Now go find her and tell her how feel."

Beatrice nodded and ran off in hopes of finding the OPS agent.

"I hope it works out for her," Elfriede said to herself.

* * *

Natalia walked around the Panopticon, hoping to find Beatrice and express her feelings for her. And she damn well intended to do so, even if finding her took all day.

"I need to tell her, or I'll completely lose my composure," she muttered to herself.

At the same time, Beatrice was searching for Natalia, determined to tell her about the fantasies she has been having.

"If I don't tell her now, I'm going to go crazy over them," she said.

They searched every inch of the Panopticon from top to bottom, but were unable to find each other. Losing hope they both leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I'm never going to find her," they said in unison. Then, they realize that they heard a familiar voice. Slowly, they turned their heads until they were facing each other.

"Beatrice."

"Natalia."

The two women stared at each other in silence for a brief moment. Then they stood from the wall and began to talk.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Natalia exclaimed.

"I've been looking all over for you too!" Beatrice replied.

They went back and forth on how one was looking for the other, but it eventually stopped. Silence once again lingered between them.

"I have something important I need to tell you," Beatrice said.

"Very well," Natalia said. "What is it that you would like to talk to me about?"

Beatrice started to blush lightly. "W-Well… after I gave you that massage… and after we kissed… I have been receiving these fantasies about me and you."

"What kind of fantasies?"

Beatrice leaned towards Natalia and whispered the contents of said fantasies, and when she finished, Natalia's face became as red as a tomato.

"Y-You know, if it ever existed in the People's Charter, I could have your sentence extended for having explicit fantasies about a member of OPS!" Natalia whispered harshly.

"I can't help it!" Beatrice retaliated. "Believe me, if I wanted to rid myself of these perverted thoughts, I would do it in a heartbeat. But I can't."

"And why can't you?"

Beatrice placed both her hands on her chest. "Because my heart won't allow me to do so."

Natalia looked away from Beatrice and twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. If her heart won't allow her to let go of these fantasies, than what could she do to help?

"Didn't you have something to tell me as well, Natalia?"

Natalia swiftly returned her gaze to Beatrice. Of course she had something to tell her. That was the reason why she looked all over for her.

"Right, I did have something to tell you."

Natalia told Beatrice about her about how her feelings for the young girl have been distracting her from her work, and didn't leave out a single detail. Beatrice couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, knowing that she was somewhat responsible.

"Beatrice, I know what you're thinking, and you're not entirely to blame. I should've been more honest with you… and myself," Natalia said.

"No, I should've told you about my fantasies sooner, then it wouldn't be awkward for both of us," Beatrice refuted.

"Maybe, but…" Natalia stopped in mid-sentence as an irritated look grew on her face. Beatrice feared that her fantasies may have disgusted the greenette.

"Natalia? Why are you giving me that look?" she asked slowly, not wanting to provoke her.

"Ask that ungrateful lot over there," she growled. Beatrice turned to see all her Akira, Akiza and Elfriede looking at her and Natalia, causing her face to grow redder than before.

"Oh, don't stop on our account," Akira teased, sporting a dumb grin.

"We were just passing by," Akiza said sweetly, grinning like her brother.

"I wanted to see if what Mattias said was true," Elfriede bluntly stated. Akiza slapped the back of her head without losing her grin.

"Don't you all have somewhere to be right now?" Natalia asked irritably.

"Um… nope, not really," Akira quickly answered.

"Well, go do something productive instead of gawking at us like spectators at a freak show. Like, _now,_ " Natalia demanded.

"Fine," Akiza sighed. "We'll go do an op or check out the Cell Garden… Oh, I almost forgot." She smirked at Elfriede. "Don't you usually search around the Garden with Ann, Elfriede?"

Elfriede stomped on Akiza's foot, elicting a yelp of pain from the brunette.

"Ow!"

"You know what? I think Julien wanted us to get some resources, so we'll see you some other time," Akira said, pushing his sister and Elfriede forward, despite their protests. When they finally left, Beatrice and Natalia returned their attention to each other. However, the situation got more awkward as soon as Akira and the others left.

"So… What do we do now?" Beatrice asked politely. All of a sudden, Natalia grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her over to the elevator, much to her surprise.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to my private quarters so no one can disturb us," Natalia answered, rapidly typing on the panel.

"But why?"

"It's simple." Natalia walked towards Beatrice and cupped her face in her hands. "Beatrice, from the moment I saw you locked within the deepest part of the Cell Garden, my heart was swollen with sadness that I allowed such an intelligent, beautiful young woman to be imprisoned in a dark, desolate area. Then, while I was making my rounds, I saw you with talking with those fools down in the lower levels of the Panopticon. Not only that, but you were in a whole new attire. When I looked in the archive, you were registered as a CODE 3 Sinner, which I thought was strange because the last time I saw you… Okay, you already know that part, so I won't repeat it. Anyway, I got you and Akira to go on an operation, and even though you were hesitant to do it, you managed to complete it with flying colors. And when I found out that Abel had captured you to open the Casket, I was fearful for your well-being. It honestly kept me up at night, wondering if you were alright. But we managed to break through Hourai's defenses, defeat Abel and that monstrosity that emerged from the Casket. It was difficult, but it was all worth it. Just to get you back."

Beatrice began to shed tears, not of sadness, but joy. She had no idea Natalia felt that way about her. Now that she did, she could help but hug her.

"Is that how you truly feel, Natalia?"

Her response was wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Yes. I love you, Beatrice Anastasi."

"I love you, Natalia Woo."

The two kissed each other on the lips and held each other tightly, not wanting to let the other person go. When their lips seperated, Natalia leaned in and whispered in Beatrice's ear.

"I can make those fantasies of yours come true."

Beatrice broke into a cold sweat hearing that. She could almost feel her heartbeat quicken.

"But I have one condition: I get to be on top."

She would never admit it out loud, but the sound of Natalia's commanding voice always made her weak in the legs.

"I understand. Can I ask you something, Natalia?"

"What is it?"

Beatrice leaned and whipered in Natalia's ear.

"I don't have the right to refuse, do I?"

Natalia smiled and kissed the top of her head once more.

"You catch on quick, little one."

* * *

 **KS: Beatrice having fantasies about a superiour officer. And Elfriede and Ann getting closer together** **. I'd like to hear your thoughts on that. Also, is Beatalia a bad ship name for Beatrice and Natalia.**


End file.
